Wolf Moon
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: I am taking my own twist on the series! Starting with the first episode, Wolf Moon. There isn't really a whole lot to explain...haha please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! In this fanfic I am going to take my own twist on the show Teen Wolf(If you haven't figured that out already). I'm adding a new character…maybe a couple more later on, and also kind of changing the plot a little so the character will blend in a bit more. Parts of it are inspired by dreams that ive had…hah lame I know. Anywho, I hope you all like it and here is the first episode…Wolf Moon. Happy reading!**

Chapter 1

It was a dark, misty night in the town of Beacon, California. The streets were dead silent as all of the residents' were asleep. But there was one place where silence was limited.

Deep in the middle of the woods, Sheriff Stilinksy and his team of police officers quickly got out of their cars and began patrolling through the night. With dogs at their heels and flashlights in their hands, the group of men started their search. The dogs barked with alert while Stilinksy and the other officers scanned the ground. What they were searching for could be anywhere.

Meanwhile, there was one person who wasn't asleep. Sitting at his desk, shirtless, Scott McCall was tightening his lacrosse stick. He then started bumping it with his fist and a small ball to make sure it was nice and firm.

Satisfied, Scott got to his feet and threw the stick on his bed. He walked over to his bathroom and hoisted himself up onto the metal bar attached to the entry way. He began doing a series of pull-ups. Even though they were tough as hell, Scott knew they gave him lots of upper body strength; and plus, they made him look good.

_Eh good enough._ Scott thought and let go of the bar, hopping to the ground, then walked over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and rapidly brushed his teeth. Toothpaste dripping down the sides of his mouth, Scott turned on the faucet to rinse.

As soon as he turned the water off, Scott heard a strange scratching sound. He lifted his head and stared at his dripping wet reflection. SCRRATTCH. There it was again.

With a confused daze, Scott turned around. He walked out of the bathroom, threw a sweatshirt on and grabbed the first thing he could find to use as a weapon; a baseball bat.

Scott opened the door and carefully stepped out onto his balcony. He clutched the bat and looked around. He kept walking and then suddenly heard a loud rustle. He turned to see a figure hanging upside down in front of him.

Startled, Scott began to scream and raised the bat. The figure screamed back. "Whoa whoa whoa!" It yelled flinging its arms back and forth.

Scott lowered the bat, recognizing his friend. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles yelled in defense. "Why do you have a bat?" He asked going wide eyed.

Scott looked away. Why did he have a bat? Then he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I thought you were a predator,"

"A pread-?" Stiles tried to muffle a laugh. Scott watched a little too much TV.

Before Sties could say anything more, Scott heard another voice. "Stiles you idiot!" Scott moved around Stiles and looked down to see their friend, Bethany coming from behind a tree.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" He asked, full of confusion,

"Hey back to the important stuff. I know it's late but you gotta hear this," Stiles interrupted them, still hanging upside down. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police,"

Scott shrugged. He really didn't care about this stuff but he knew Stiles loved it. "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles said excitedly then began to lift himself down.

Scott's eyes widened. "A dead body?"

Bethany came up next to Stiles, rolling her eyes. "No a body of water. Yes dumbass a dead body. Now move," She said to Scott and began to climb the railing. Stiles scrambled up after her.

Scott stood aside to let them climb up. "You mean like murdered?" He asked interested.

Stiles shrugged. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties,"

Scott looked at them, confused. "Wait hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles grinned. "That's the best part,"

"They only found half," Bethany said, exchanging grins with Stiles then looked at Scott.

Scott looked form Bethany to Stiles and they both nodded back at him and said, "We're goin'."

**A/N: Sorry that this was a little short! But I needed to have some kind of start! But hopefully chapters will be longer! Let me know what you guys thought of it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry that I didn't give this update much of a gap but I already had the second chapter written ahaha! Soo here it is and I hope that you like it! **

Chapter 2

The three teenagers pulled up to the woods in Stiles's jeep. They stopped in front of a sign that read 'Beacon Hills Reserve. No entry after dark'.

As Scott got out of the car, he began to have second thoughts. They all knew how stupid this was. "Are we seriously doing this?"

Bethany and Stiles looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles said and slapped him on the back before walking ahead.

"Yeah, c'mon Scott. Live a little," Bethany smiled at him then followed Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said defensively then trail after them.

"Right because sitting on the bench is such grueling effort," Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott shook his head. "No, because I'm playing this year," He said trying to sound positive. "In fact, I'm making first line," He turned and glared at Bethany when he heard a snort come from her.

"Hey that's the spirit," Stiles said as they walked through the woods with a flashlight in his hand. "Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one,"

"Yeah, kind alike the one you have of Lydia falling in love with you?" Bethany said, mocking him.

"Exactly! Great example Beth," Scott chuckled.

"Hey, I can have my pathetically unrealistic dream and Scott can have his," Stiles replied.

"Whatever," Bethany murmured.

Scott laughed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he was friends with these two. Then a thought came to him as he looked at the ground. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles stopped dumbfounded. "Huh," Then started walking again. "Didn't even think about that one,"

"Way to go Stiles," Bethany said, rolling her eyes.

Scott leaned his head back with a smile. "And uhh…what if what ever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles said honestly.

"Really Stiles?" Bethany said with annoyance.

"Hey, worst comes to worst we can feed it Bethany. Oww!" Stiles said then groaned when she punched him in the shoulder.

Scott laughed. "What a good idea Stiles. I'm sure it'd love to add blonde to its diet,"

"Shut up Scott," Bethany said and bumped shoulders with him.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said later on as they started to climb up a steep hill covered with fallen leaves.

"I knowww," Stiles groaned, hauling himself to the top.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight huh?" Scott said staggering for breath as he pulled out his inhaler. He leaned against a tree and shook it up. Noticing that they weren't going to wait for him, he pumped the inhaler to his mouth while trying to keep up.

Stiles ran ahead and jumped to the ground, army crawling through the leaves when he saw bright dots in the distance. Scott fell beside him then both the boys let out moans when Bethany toppled on top of them.

"Shhh. Quiet," Bethany muttered.

"Thanks a lot," Scott groaned.

"No problem hun," Bethany replied sweetly.

Stiles pushed Bethany onto Scott then scrambled to his feet and ran off. "C'mon guys,"

"Stiles!" They both yelled and got to their feet.

Scott took another breath from his inhaler before running after his friends. "Wait up! Stiles…Bethany!" He called, struggling to keep up with them.

Full of excitement, Stiles barley paid attention to Scott's yells. Trying not to be seen, he rushed through the woods with Bethany right behind him.

Looking behind him, Scott started to get tired, his feet feeling wobbly and his head dizzy. "Stiles," He called again.

Bethany looked back to see Scott had fallen behind. "Stiles stop," She said.

Stiles and Bethany stopped and looked at Scott. Then when they both turned they saw a dog barking at them, followed by a blinding light.

Bethany screamed and grabbed Stiles's shoulders and they both toppled to the ground.

Hearing the dog, Scott quickly hid behind a tree.

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice. "Hang on hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me," the tone then changed when the man recognized his son.

Trying to protect his eyes from the light, Stiles stood then helped Bethany to her feet.

"Mr. Stilinksy," Bethany stuttered.

"Dad, how you doin?" Stiles asked, trying to sound casual.

The sheriff shook his head. "So uh, do you two listen to all of my phone calls?"

Stiles laughed. "No," Then he felt a nudge in his ribs from Bethany. "Well no the boring ones," He said honestly.

The sheriff looked around. "Where's your other partner in crime? Usually it's the three musketeers,"

"Scott?" Stiles asked, trying to sound surprised while trying to catch his breath.

"Scott's home," Bethany said quickly. "He uh, said he wanted to get some sleep fro the first day back at school tomorrow,"

"Yeah, it's just the two of us…out here in the woods," Stiles said, slinging an arm over Bethany's shoulders.

With a raised eyebrow, the sheriff shook his head, not convinced. "Scott you out there?" He called, holding up his flashlight.

Scott, who had been peaking from behind his tree gasped and quickly made himself hidden.

"Scott," The sheriff called again, scanning the light throughout the woods. With no answer, he clicked the light off then let out a sigh. "Well you two, I think I'll walk you back to Stiles's car," He said and grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. "Then you and I will have a conversation later about something called invasion of privacy," He whispered in Stiles's ear. Bethany staggered behind them, quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure Scott stayed hidden.

Scott watched them leave then turned his head and butted it against the tree, mouthing the word 'damn'. He was now stuck out in the middle of the woods, alone.

He looked back to make sure there was no one else around and then started to walk. A clasp of thunder rumbled in the distance.

Scott turned his head every few seconds to see if he was being followed. He looked up at the dark sky and pulled up his fallen hood.

As his walk continued, Scott heard a flutter of wings from above. He stopped and looked up then continued walking. He stuffed his hands in his pockets while looking around.

He suddenly slowed to a stop when he heard rustling up ahead. With a confused daze, he pulled out his inhaler and shook it. Right when he was about to take a breath a giant deer leaped in front of him, followed by several more.

Scott yelled in shock and jumped out of the way. Stumbling backwards, Scott's inhaler was flung from his grip as he fell to the ground. He curled up his body to try to avoid the hooves of the stampeding deer.

Once they were gone, Scott could feel his heart beating quickly and his lungs trying to regain a breath. He sat up and darted his gaze left and right. _What the hell was that?_

He stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off him. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and lit it up. Using the light of the screen, Scott frantically dug through the leaves in search of his inhaler.

Suddenly his phone scanned across something; a pair of eyes. Scott quickly lit it back up to see the upper half of the dead body of a girl. Scott jumped back frightened and tripped over his feet, causing him to fall down a hill. Rolling down, he felt his back slam against a tree. He groaned in pain and continued to roll down the hill.

Once he was at the bottom, he didn't hesitate to get up. He crawled over to a log and grabbed it, hauling himself up. Taking deep breaths, he leaped over the log onto his feet. He started to walk then stopped, hearing something behind him.

Scott slowly turned his head until he was looking directly behind him. There, standing no more than 10 feet from him was a giant figure with glowing red eyes. Before Scott could even blink, the beast leaped towards him.

Soon enough, Scott was on the ground. He screamed and struggled to get away as the monster grabbed his lower body. Suddenly he felt teeth clamping around his torso, sinking into his flesh. He screamed in pain then was thrown back to the ground. Once he felt his body free, Scott leapt to his feet and ran.

Feeling weak from the bite, Scott tripped and fell but got to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going, just as long as he was far away from the monster. He then made it to a road, only to see a pair of headlights of a car trying to avoid hitting him. Scott yelled and moved out of the way.

He watched the car disappear in the rain then felt a sharp shooting pain. He slowly lifted his shirt up to reveal his attack wound. Moaning in pain, he let go of his shirt and looked out towards the road. Taking heavy breaths, Scott gazed towards the woods when he heard a distant howling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo sorry about the long update! But I've had a lot going on and not enough time to sit down and write! But here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and please let me know if you think I should continue after this episode! Happy reading!:)**

The next day Scott peddled hard on his bike on his way to school. For some reason, it felt amazing to be back at school. When he got there, he didn't notice a car pulling up next to him and began to hitch his bike up to a rack.

He suddenly felt something bump into the back of his legs. He turned to see what hit him only to be face to face with none other than Jackson Whittemore.

"Dude, watch the paint job," Jackson snarled at him. Scott stood there in puzzlement.

"Hey Jackson! Let's go!" Came a loud voice from behind them. Jackson turned his head then looked back at Scott.

"You better hurry up Jackson, your boyfriends are waiting," Scott heard Bethany's soft voice come from beside him.

Jackson gave Bethany a deep glare who returned it with a sly smile. Jackson looked back at Scott as he walked away.

Scott sighed and turned to Bethany. "Thanks for that," He said to his friend.

"Oh no problem. I'll diss that creep any day," She said watching Jackson as he disappeared.

Scott followed her gaze. "I can't believe you used to date him," He said finishing the lock on his bike.

Bethany shook her head. "Me neither. C'mon let's go," She said and they both headed up to the school.

Once they met up with Stiles, Scott retold them his attack from last night.

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles insisted, referring to Scott's bite.

Scott moaned slightly in pain as he lifted his shirt, revealing a huge bandage blotched in blood.

Bethany gasped. "Oh my god Scott,"

Stiles grinned in amazement. "Ooo look at that," He said and reached out to touch it.

Scott quickly pulled his shirt down. "Whoa! It was too dark to see but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," He said picking up his back pack.

Stiles and Bethany exchanged smirks as they muffled laughs. "A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah okay Scott. That's impossible," Bethany remarked.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott said, reassuring them.

"No you didn't," Stiles said quickly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What do you mean no I didn't? I know what I heard," He said.

"Well for one thing, California doesn't have wolves," Bethany said.

"Exactly. Not in like 60 years," Stiles said in agreement as the trio approached the front of the school.

"Really?" Scott said, dumfounded.

Bethany and Stiles rolled their eyes. "Yes really! There are no wolves in California," Stiles replied.

Scott shrugged in thought, looking at both of his friends. "Well if you two aren't gonna believe me about the wolf then you _defiantly_ won't believe me when I say I found the body," Scott said with enthusiasm.

Stiles and Bethany nearly jumped out of their skin. "Dude really?" Stiles said at the same time Bethany said "are you serious?"

Stiles shook his head with a grin. "I wish I wasn't. I'm gonna have nightmares for like a month," He said shivering at the replaying image in his head.

Stiles laughed and took a deep breath. "Dude that is fricken awesome. I mean this could seriously be the best thing that has happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia," He said with nerve as the pretty red head walked past them. "You look…like you're gonna ignore me," He said with disappointment as she strode up into the school without giving him a glance.

Bethany and Scott tried to hide their laughs at Stiles' rejection.

"You two are the cause of this ya know?" He said to them.

The pair rolled their eyes. "Oh really?" Bethany said.

Stiles nodded firmly. "Yeah, dragging me to your nerd depths," He said as the bell rang.

"We're sorry for your suffering Stiles," Scott said, walking into the school.

"I'm a nerd by association," Stiles continued. "By the Scarlett nerd invite,"

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," Said the kids' English teacher during first period. Scott looked from Stiles to Bethany who both gave him acknowledging smiles. The three muffled laughs as the teacher continued.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened," He said. "I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means-" At this information Scott turned to Stiles who had a look of utter confusion. "You can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester," The teacher said as all of the students gazed at the paper.

As Scott read the paper he suddenly heard a loud ringing. He jumped and looked around to see who it belonged to. He searched the classroom to see no one moving. He then heard a voice.

"_Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it,"_ Scott looked out the window to see a girl with dark brown hair, sitting on the bench talking on the phone as she searched through her bag. _"-Everything except a pen…oh my god I didn't actually forget a pen…ok ok I gotta go, love you,"_

Scott continued to watch as the girl hung up and the principal walked towards her. _"Sorry to keep you waiting," _He said as she stood up. _"So, you were saying San Fransisco isn't where you grew up?" _He said as they walked into the school. Scott couldn't believe he could actually hear them.

"_No, but we lived there for more than a year which is unusual for my family. We move a lot,"_

"_Well, maybe Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while,"_

Scott continued to watch the voices carry through the school as they made their way closer to the classroom. Suddenly, the door opened and the principal stepped in with the girl right behind him. Scott was speechless. This girl was beyond gorgeous; her brown locks flowed down her shoulders in loose curls, her face was pale but genuine. She wore a grey shirt under an olive green jacket and a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She nervously twisted a pair of gloves in her hands.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," The principal said before leaving the room.

With her head down, Allison made her way to an empty desk, which just so happened to be behind Scott. Bethany gave her a friendly wave. After staring at her, Scott remembered that she didn't have a pen. He took a pen off of his desk and turned around to give it to her.

When Allison had settled in, she looked at the boy holding a pen in front of her and gave him a confused gaze. Knowing that she had forgotten one, she took the pen. "Thanks," She said with a smile. The two met eyes for a moment then Scott turned around when the teacher started talking.

He raised his eyebrows with a sly grin at Bethany and Stiles. The two exchanged confused looks then they all started flipping through their books to the assigned page.


End file.
